Consuelame
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Harry resiente la muerte de Sirius ¿Alguien será capaz de sacarlo del abismo en que se encuentra? Es un slash ligero y muy cortito, contiene spoiler del 5 libro


CONSUÉLAME  
  
-Harry por favor...  
  
-He dicho que no  
  
-Pero necesitas comer, no puedes estarte aquí todo el tiempo - esta vez Harry no respondió. Ron suspiró abatido - de acuerdo, te traeré algo cuando termine - Ron salió de la habitación dejando solo a Harry.  
  
La habitación estaba vacía, todos sus compañeros estaban en el banquete de fin de curso, junto con el resto del alumnado y el personal docente. El estaba sentado sobre su cama, con la vista fija en su baúl, viendo los trozos del espejo que Sirius le había regalado.  
  
Sirius  
  
Solo al pensar en él sentía como se formaba un nudo en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar, se sentía culpable y a la vez destrozado. Había tenido a su lado lo más parecido a un padre y ahora... ya no lo tenía, lo había perdido para siempre por ser un estúpido. Sentía una furia incontrolable correr por sus venas, quería destrozarlo todo, destrozarse así mismo, descargar todo su coraje, su dolor... su culpa. Se puso de pie y enfocó toda su fuerza en destrozar cuanto estuviera a s paso: arrojó su baúl, esparciendo todo su contenido por el piso, tomó una silla y la estrelló contra el escritorio hasta que se hizo añicos, tomo las cortinas que rodeaban su cama, arrancándolas del dosel y rasgándolas. Su rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas que corrían por el, lagrimas que intentaban descargar todos sus sentimientos, limpiar su conciencia, llevarse su dolor. Tan abstraído estaba en desahogar su dolor que no escuchó cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y una persona entraba a paso rápido hasta tomarlo del brazo  
  
-¡¿Harry, qué haces?! - le gritó Lupin, tratando de detenerlo, logrando arrebatarle la tela y tomándolo firmemente por los hombros, Remus vio el dolor en el rostro de Harry, un dolor que lo carcomía por dentro, que lo acababa poco a poco  
  
-Fue mi culpa... si yo no...  
  
-No Harry - Remus lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo por la cintura, Harry escondió su rostro en el hombro del licántropo sin poder dejar de llorar, su corazón estaba destrozado, no le importaba nada, ni la estúpida profecía, ni todos los intentos de Dumbledore por protegerlo, a él y a Sirius, al final nada de eso había servido. Sirius ya no estaba con él, lo había dejado solo.  
  
-Todo es mi culpa... por mi esta muerto - susurró entre sollozos  
  
-No fue culpa de nadie, no deb...  
  
-¡Fue mi culpa! - gritó el chico zafándose del abrazo. Lupin notó como el cuerpo de Harry temblaba - ¡si yo no hubiera ido al Ministerio, si yo no hubiera caído en esa trampa...!  
  
-¿Cómo ibas a saber que era una trampa?  
  
-¡Hermione me lo dijo! Y no le hice caso, pero tenía que jugar al héroe - Remus hizo el intento de interrumpirlo, pero él se alejó - ¡Ron me lo dijo el año pasado!¡Siempre pierdo el tiempo interpretando el papel de héroe!  
  
-Te pasaron muchas cosas en ese tiempo, no pensabas con claridad e hiciste lo que creíste correcto - insistió Lupin  
  
-¡Y eso lo mató! - los dos quedaron en silencio y luego Harry comenzó a hablar en susurros - no debí de creerle a Krecher, no debí de haber creído en esas pesadillas, no debí de haber entrado al despacho de Umbrige... si tan solo, si tan solo hubiera abierto el regalo de Sirius - Harry señaló los trozos de espejo regados por el piso - ¡Nada de eso hubiera pasado! ¡Y Sirius seguiría con vida! ¡Y yo tendría la posibilidad de tener una familia...! ahora el no esta, y yo estoy solo - de pronto Harry se veía demacrado, casi a punto de desmayarse. Remus se asustó por lo que estuviera pasando por la mente del chico en ese momento - cuando Voldemort me poseyó y retó a Dumbledore a matarlo, yo rogué que lo hiciera, quería morir para poder estar con Sirius ¡¡Pero no lo hizo!! - gritó furioso - ¡Le faltó valor para dejarme descansar de todo esto! ¡Yo quería morir! ¡Quiero morir! - y como un bólido tomó uno de los trozos del espejo. Lupin vio la escena aterrorizado, se lanzó contra el chico, queriendo impedir que lograra su propósito. Con un golpe de su mano lo hizo soltar el objeto, cayendo y rompiéndose en diminutos fragmentos  
  
-¡Estas loco! - le gritó Remus tomándolo del rostro y obligándolo a verlo - ¡¿Crees que esa hubiera sido la solución?! ¡¿Crees que Sirius se hubiera sentido orgulloso de que te suicidases?! - las lagrimas corrían por el joven rostro de Remus, mirándolo con dolor. Harry quería huir, perderse en lo más profundo del bosque prohibido y nunca ser encontrado, y tal vez con suerte, los centauros lo matarían, y podría descansar de todo ese dolor que no lo dejaba respirar, pero Lupin lo tenía sujeto con fuerza, con su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo - ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado con Ron y Hermione?! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado conmigo?! - Harry se sorprendió al escuchar eso ¿Quería decir lo que creía? Lo próximo que supo era que su ex-profesor lo estaba besando. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin saber que hacer, de lo único que era conciente era de las manos sujetando su rostro, de los labios sobre los suyos, de una respiración contra su mejilla. Se quedó petrificado, ni siquiera sabía si aún respiraba, se sentía inundado por una suave ola de calor que sanaba las heridas de su corazón. Había estado a punto de responder al beso cuando sintió que los labios sobre los suyos se alejaban. Remus miraba a los ojos de Harry, la culpabilidad y desilusión se dibujaba en su mirada. Poco a poco aflojó la presión de sus manos en el rostro del gryffindor  
  
-"¡No me dejes!" - gritó la mente de Harry, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios.  
  
Remus dio un paso hacia atrás, sentía que las fuerzas se le escapaban, pero tenía que irse, alejarse de ese chico que se había metido en su corazón desde el día en que lo vio en el expreso de Hogwarts hacía dos años, lo que sentía era incorrecto ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de Harry? Debía de cuidarlo, de protegerlo, no de aumentar a sus problemas un licántropo enamorado. Otro paso hacia atrás ¿Por qué era tan difícil separarse de ese chico? Pero de había de hacerlo, no sería lo mejor para él, pero lo sería para Harry. Intentó dar otro paso y marcharse, pero unos brazos lo apresaron por el cuello y un cuerpo más joven se pegó al suyo.  
  
-No me dejes - escuchó susurrar a Harry antes de unir sus labios con los de él. Movimientos suaves eran los que sus labios compartían, un beso que inició siendo tímido para después ser más pasional. Harry acariciaba el cabello castaño, disfrutando de todas esas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Remus levantó a Harry, dejando al mismo tiempo de besar los labios para besar el cuello, con cuidado, lo acostó sobre la cama quedando él sobre Harry, regresó sus labios a los del gryffindor, donde mordió el labio inferior con suavidad, provocando un gemido en Harry. Remus separó sus labios de los de Harry, dejó el cuerpo del moreno y se acostó sobre su costado. Harry se movió hasta quedar frente al hombre lobo, alineando sus cuerpos y recargando su rostro en el pecho de Remus  
  
-¿Estas seguro de esto Harry? - le preguntó con cierto temor. Harry suspiró escuchando el suave latir del corazón de su ex-profesor, no, de Remus  
  
-Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que quiero estar a tu lado esta noche, mañana veremos el resto - Remus acariciaba el rebelde cabello de Harry  
  
-Mañana hablaremos entonces - Harry se abrazó más al cuerpo del hombre lobo  
  
-¿Remus?  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Estarás a mi lado siempre? - Remus sonrió depositando un beso en la frente de Harry  
  
-Siempre  
  
FIN  
  
*****************  
  
Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, aún no se si haga una secuela, pero se aceptan sugerencias. Desde hace tiempo tenía la inquietud de escribir sobre esta pareja, ¿les gusto? Bueno, espero sus reviews 


End file.
